


Anyway but this way

by Webtrinsic



Series: The Hitman Richie AU [2]
Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Barry AU, Eddie Finds out in a less than good way, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a ride or die even if he's in shock, Hitman AU, Identity Reveal, M/M, Married Life, Pomeranian parents, Protective Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Shock, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Eddie finds out what his husband does when a contact decides to break into their home.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Hitman Richie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524464
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	Anyway but this way

**Author's Note:**

> part two of the hitman au, you technically don't have to read the first part but it helps if you do
> 
> thank u Markie, these are all for u

Four thirty three on the dot is and has always been the exact time Eddie pulled up into the driveway after work. Not even traffic could get in his way, Eddie had all the shortcuts memorized and wasn’t above pushing the speed limit. No one ever minded if you went over, at least by five.

The neighbor Mrs. Winson sat outside, garden hose limp in her hand as she fussed over her no good Yorkshire Terrier Diane, who was currently ripping out a patch of petunias much to her owners dismay. Eddie had good reason to not like his neighbor, and her dog too. 

For one Mrs. Winson treated both him and his husband as some forbidden fruit. Flirting with them while her husband was deployed, or so she says. Sometimes Eddie even wondered if her supposed husband existed, the ring on her finger for all he knew was just for show. If he did exist it certainly didn’t stop her from trying to kiss their cheeks while aiming for their lips, or inviting herself over along with Diane the menace who tried to chew not only on their furniture but on their poor Chapstick who knew better than to attack.

At the sight of him, her attention practically jumped away from her ruined flower bed. 

“Oh Eddie-kins!” The garden house sloshed to the ground onto the flower bed, flooding it as Diane began to roll on her back, wet and mud filled before running back into the house through the slightly ajar door.

The hypochondriac could only be grateful it wasn’t his floor that’d need to be scrubbed out. 

“Your friend stopped by, had a key and let himself in. Really quite the charmer, I didn’t see if he left yet, but I’d love to be in his company if you know what I mean,” She chortled suggestively, the comment making his eyebrows furrow.

Turning his head, Eddie scanned the street for a familiar car. All the losers had a key to the house in the same way they had a key to theirs. It could be a surprise, for all he knew they could have opened the garage and then pulled in.

He could open it, open it and check, but if it was a surprise he didn’t want to spoil it. He knew he was a stick in the mud, he really tried not to be, he hated ruining their fun. It's always been something that'd made him insecure, in fact at times he wondered if Richie would grow bored of him or begin to feel held back now that they were married.

Richie always called him an idiot when he voiced these concerns, claiming he loved him and they were two halves of a whole. The reassurance always helped for the time being, that didn’t mean it stopped completely since his anxiety tended to pile on his head at the most minor of inconveniences.

“Sure,” he answered easily, flipping through his key ring until his house key was firmly settled between his fingers and he was pressing in it the keyhole. One of the losers must be over, Eddie thought to himself because normally the mere sound of the car pulling up had Chapstick whining to say hello to him or Richie when they got home.

Turning the key, Eddie pushed down the feeling of trepidation settling in his gut like a fine piece of lead. Letting himself in, Eddie quickly locked the door behind him and set his keys on the hook and his phone on the counter as he slipped off his shoes into the tray. Eddie didn’t exactly feel comfortable with having his keys out in the open but they were working on things, little by little.

“Chapstick,” Eddie called softly, as not to startle whichever loser decided to let themselves in. If anything, they were probably being quiet just to startle him, unless they were in the backyard, they did have a rather nice pool and lawn chairs.

Making his way over to the living room, Eddie set out to call for Chapstick again only for it to die out in his throat. Sitting on the sofa was a man, certainly not one of his friends or someone he’d ever seen before. Chapstick sat in his lap, shaking not in the same excited way he normally did, but rather in fear.

A gun, a pistol sat in the other man’s hand, pointed directly at him.

“Why don’t you take a seat Mr. Kaspbrak, or is it Tozier now that you’re married?” The man’s voice was frightenly deep, gritty too, as if he’d spent every waking moment of his life with some sort of cigarette between his lips.

Eddie didn’t know if he really needed to answer so much as comply to the order given, taking a seat on the arm chair across the couch, his hands fidgeted with the need to pluck up poor Chapstick who whined ceasly in an attempt to get away.

“You keep a lovely home, most the time I need to hire someone and drop in. It’s at a motel or some dump. It’s not often they’re married either, especially to someone as put together as yourself,” the intruder monologued, hand brushing over Chapsticks fur.

“H-hire?” Eddie managed to get out, anxiously wringing his hands.

“Oh, you must not know, why I do guess that’s a pretty standard procedure to not tell. Although I have met a few spouses who knew, but they were always some sort of low life hick. I’m here to hire your husband, your darling Richard just so happens to be the best hitman around. Never missed a shot they say,” 

“He’s-” shutting his mouth, Eddie’s brain seemed to short circuit, bruises he’d seen on his husbands body coming to mind, Richie’s abilities shining in the forefront of his mind. He’d known his husband had killed people, and yes he’d been a little desensitized to it. More focused on the fact that his husband had witnessed such atrocities had been a little more prevalent to him than Richie actively killing people who were trying to kill him too.

“I’ll pay quite handsomely, more than enough for the two of you to go on a couples vacation and more,” the money didn’t entice Eddie in the slightest, nor did it ease his worries. He wasn’t sure he could calm until the gun aimed at him was lowered, Chapstick in his own arms, and Richie holding him close. 

Hope came then, when the sound of the door unlocking met the air. Richie stepped in, eyes widening at the sight of the man on their sofa. Any self preservation Eddie had went out the window when he finally caught sight of his husband, who dropped the groceries he’d been holding in an instant.

Eddie rose quickly from his seat, stepping into Richie’s arms which quickly ensnared around his waist and head, stilling him, keeping him desperately close.

“Mr. Tozier, I was just telling your husband that I had a job for you,” The intruder charmed, Richie’s hold only getting tighter as he straightened. 

“But if you need to discuss it with your husband first, I do understand,” the man lifted his arm, finally allowing Chapstick to jump down. Richie let go if only for a second to pick the dog up and settle him in Eddie’s arms, not daring to look at his husbands face so he whispered in his ear instead.

“Go wait in the bedroom until I get you,” Eddie hurried to comply, taking Chapstick with him and shutting the bedrooms double doors right away. Unaware that the minute he was inside, Richie placed a chair underneath the handles.

“Threatening my husband isn’t the best way to get me to do a job,” Richie ground out, taking the seat where Eddie had previously sat, watching sharply as the man in front of him put his gun away.

“A million dollars might change your mind,” 

“A million dollars doesn’t change the fact you told my husband,” Richie seethed, ignoring the jingling of the knob hitting the chair. It wouldn’t be Eddie if he didn’t at least try to eavesdrop or try to crack the door for a peak.

“I do see how such a revelation may cause some marital discourse, but I think after the jobs done you two can use the money for some time alone. Patch things up, you know? But really, he did run right into your arms even after I told him the truth. I’m also certain he knows you’ve killed in the past, how is this any different?”

Richie didn’t want to give him any credit with that last statement, even though he knew it was different. Different because he kept this from Eddie and he knew Eddie hated that. They were supposed to tell eachother everything.

“How’d you get in?” He asked instead, trying to placate his anger. 

“I had a key made, It brings me comfort knowing who I hire. There’s a lot of love in your home, so many photos and keepsakes. It really does feel like a home, very welcoming, very clean too. You really have the fairy tail setup, I’m quite jealous. I have yet to find someone to settle down with, or at least someone I actively want to that is.”

Richie didn’t let him ramble for long before he was asking the question that really bothered him.

“Who else knows about him?”

“No one Mr. Tozier, I told you. It brings me comfort knowing who I hire, I do this part very much on my own, much to the dismay of those beneath me.”

“What happens after I take the job? You throw that key away?”

“Of course Mr. Tozier, you have my word. Now do I have yours?” Richie shook his hand even when he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he didn’t, especially to Eddie.

“Lovely, I’ll leave all the info with you, do call when the job is done. I’ll have my own men worry about clean up. It's a pleasure doing business with you,” 

The hitman watched closely as the man walked into the garage, the door shutting and the sound of the garage door opening leaving him still, so very still until he heard it close once more. Only then did he move, slipping the chair back out from under the handles and refraining from simply bursting through.

After a few knocks, Richie then crooned, “Eddie, can I come in?” Chapstick barked happily in turn, but it wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“Eds?” He tried again, beginning to feel desperate.

“Is that all you’re keeping from me?” Richie heard whispered brokenly through the door along with a soft thud, likely Eddie’s head thumping against it in distress.

“Yes, I promise. Eddie I promise on my life, our marriage, everything. Eds-I, I-” The door opened suddenly: cutting him off, the smaller man pushing himself under his chin, arms wrapping around his waist while his hands found themselves beneath his shirt, resting heavily on his bare skin.

Chapstick trampled over their feet, unnoticed by the two as the taller of the two men began to pepper kisses along the crown of Eddie’s head. 

“Are you mad?” He couldn’t help but ask, using his large hands to guide his husbands face to meet his. His cheeks were marred with soft tear tracks, eyes watery but nothing falling, nothing for him to wipe away.

Limply Eddie shook his head, leaning heavily into his hands before again whispering, “No, just upset you couldn’t tell me,” The more Richie looked down at his Eds, he could only assume he was in shock. It certainly made sense, and it hurt Richie’s heart knowing he no matter how inadvertently, caused it.

“I didn’t want to freak you out,” He tried to explain, only for Eddie to retort back bitterly.

“Well I don’t think it would have scared me more than someone breaking into our home and holding me at gunpoint,” Richie didn’t know what to say in response, but luckily Eddie came up with something for the both of them.

“I wanna take Chapstick to see Mittens, then you’re going to make dinner. We’re going to put a movie on, and you’re going to tell me everything... and in the morning-in the morning you’re making breakfast and I’m going to call in sick and we’re going to stay in bed all day,”

“Whatever you want Eddie, I’ll have to change what I had in mind though. I dropped the groceries,” Richie informed sheepishly as if Eddie hadn’t seen him drop them to begin with. He could see his husbands lips turn at the thought of the grime and promised quickly, “I’ll clean up while you get Chapstick’s harness on, okay?” 

Richie watched worriedly as Eddie called for Chapstick, being dutiful and careful as he fitted the traffic cone orange vest onto the dogs features. Richie threw out whatever wasn’t packaged, before putting away the rest; grateful he hadn’t bought any eggs.

On the way out the house, Eddie slid under his arm, his eyes trained on Chapstick as his paws toddled along the sidewalk, leaning up every now and again to kiss his cheek. The only problem being that Richie didn’t feel as if he deserved it, but he returned the pecks with fervor to Eddie’s temple.

Again they were met with Mitten’s excited paws, both of their eyes were widening in absolute shock, as was the little Pomeranian who was dancing back and forth on his feet excitedly because Mittens the cat for the first time ever was returning the licks as if it knew he’d had a tough day.

The cat and dog respectively meowed and yipped, kissing each others ears and noses. 

“I love you ‘Chee,” Eddie murmured into Richie’s throat, locking their hands together when Mitten’s finally had to go and the wind picked up.

Without thinking, Richie lifted his husband into a bridal carry earning an excited yip for Chapstick as they started heading home. Whispered love confessions spewing out of the hitman’s lips as he brought them inside, setting Eddie on the sofa before unclipping Chapstick’s harness.

“I’m going to get started on dinner,” Richie explained only to have his wrist caught, Eddie tugged him down to his level, taking his face in his hands before kissing his brow, nose, and lips.

“I’ll find something for us to watch,” Eddie promised, pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa before turning on the TV. Richie had taken some chicken out to thaw earlier that morning, it’d have to be enough for the time being.

“Tempura chicken sound good Eddie baby?” Richie hummed, looking at Eddie over the counter who was thumbing through their many streaming services for something to watch. 

“Mhm,” He called back, brow pinching as he came across something he didn’t like and kept scrolling. Richie nearly burnt himself with the oil several times as he tried to watch his husband and not burn the food at the same time.

“Rich?” Eddie then questioned after he’d settled on a movie, ‘The adjustment bureau.’ If Richie wanted to look more into it, the movie could be a promise, but he thought better of it. It was just a movie, not Eddie’s way of reminding him they’d be together forever. Maybe Richie was overthinking things, he knew he was afraid, terrified really, he didn’t want to lose Eddie.

Eddie figuring out he killed people and had been lying about it? Well, that was something that could very well ruin what they had. For all he knew it already had? It could still be the shock, no...no. Eddie could be afraid, afraid of him!

“Yeah sweetheart?” His voice shook in waves, so much so that Eddie turned to face him with a worried look on his pinched face, their eyes meeting.

“A few weeks back, when you said someone at work said something about me. Did you mean someone from, your...you know what work?”

Richie quickly turned the dial for the oil and set the chicken aside. Nodding solemnly, not trusting his voice. The next second he looked up, his Eds was in front of him, bracing his hands against his heart.

“Do you need me to make you recite our vows again?” for the first time that night a smile started to form on his lips.

“No, I know. Are you sure you’re okay Eds?” As he spoke one of Eddie’s hands slowly but surely came up to cup his cheek, thumb running over the hair that needed to be shaved away soon.

“I’m not sure, I-I just know as long as you’re okay-we’re safe right? No one else is going to barge in and hold me at gunpoint, right? You’re not going to get caught or killed either, are you? Because Richie I don’t think I could handle that-”

“Baby you’re hyperventilating, breathe for me,” Placing a hand atop Eddie’s own on his chest, Richie made sure to exaggerate his breathing so Eddie could follow which he did, Eddie always did. They always followed one another, into the dark, into the fire, how could Richie ever be so foolish to even think Eddie wouldn’t follow him after this?

“You won’t ever lose me Eds, I won’t let anyone tear us apart. We’re going to be okay,” Eddie believed him, because Richie was right. Eddie would make sure of it, just as much as Richie would.

**Author's Note:**

> snapchat: allisonw1122  
> tumblr:webtrinsic1122  
> instagram: webtrinsic  
> twitter: webtrinsic1122


End file.
